Another Day at Work
by Xerothermal
Summary: Taking place in 2016, the Ghost Adventure Crew travels to the Old State Insane Asylum in Traverse City where they meet a security guard who had an incident during her night shift. Will she join them? Will one of the GAC members take a fancy to her? Zac/OC
1. Familiar Faces, New Experiences

One might ask "How ever does she do what she does?" in an awe-inspired way, or even a spiteful way. Right now I'm in a pickle. That's what awe-inspiring thing I've just done. What type of pickle? Well….long story short some crazy stuff happened the other night and I just reported it. 'Report what?' you're probably wondering. Well, as a snazzy ol' person who works at an old insane asylum, the old State Hospital in Traverse City - where it's known to be haunted mind you- I had a terrible experience with the other side. Not that it was the first time that it happened, I've seen plenty of paranormal activities throughout my time working here. Even with the few hours I've been recently working. My manager seems to have believed me - all my coworkers? Not all of them entirely, there's a number of skeptics and nonbelievers. Granted my coworkers are all guys, I guess they're not into 'ohhhh a ghooooost' type of mindset? I don't know. But I do know working the night shift of security is, oooooh how do I put it? Fucking super scary in the spooky, paranormal aspect? Yeah that about sums it up. That's my job. Good ol' security! Kids have always been breaking into some of the buildings at night, but now they started to go after the shops and buildings that weren't abandoned. In case you didn't know, the shop owners don't like that. Fun fact of the night. So they hired a handful of Traverse City's finest, kick-any-trespasser-outters, yada yada yada - long story short is that we're lowkey elite. At least that's what me and some of the other guys joke.

Now you might think 'When is the show gonna get on the road?' and whatnot. Think of this as a first person narration, almost like breaking the fourth wall. But it's just for the introduction, which this part is in fact the introduction. So now, let's begin with the story a few weeks later from today, a day after the incident. (So happy reading, hopefully you'll enjoy my writing, and feel free to leave a comment about anything!)

* * *

Friday morning - well it was actually close to noon but morning nevertheless - I woke up on my day off. A sweet thing, really. I thoroughly enjoy waking up to such days. Making my way slowly out of my bed I started to do my thing. The normal stuff when you wake up: brush your teeth, get dressed, eat, breathe, feed the dogs, and whatnot. I finished up my breakfast and decided to head out to my garage to work on my car. You've got to have an engine in your car to work. It's not my primary vehicle by all means, it's a 1969 Chevelle and in the northern Michigan winter it wouldn't last too long. It's more of my 50/50 vehicle in the summer, half and half chance of me driving this versus my old pickup.

Probably a couple hours go by, around maybe four in the afternoon and I've been working the whole time. Well, except for when I went to the bathroom and to start chili. But it's fine on low heat until I'm ready. A couple of minutes back under my car and I hear my phone start to ring. Not going to lie, it startled me and I hit my head on the bumper of my Chevelle when I reached to grab it in my pocket. The caller ID said it was my coworker David, so I took my dirty glove off to answer it.

"Hey what's up Davy Jones?" I said laying under my car.

"Hey! So do I have some _NEWS_ for you!" he said excited to the point I could picture his big goofy grin through the phone.

"Oh God...you're pregnant?!" I chuckled.

"What? No, dipshit! You know that show you watch?"

"How specific of you David" I replied rolling my eyes and repositioning the way I held my phone.

"Oh! Don't be a smart ass - but the show with the ghost crew? Ghost Adventures?! Well they came into work today!" he said going back to being excited. And I joined in on the excitement too. So much I hit my head again trying to sit up from it all.

"What was that noise?"

"I hit my head on the bumper of my Chevelle" I said sliding out from under my car. I also noticed that David was turning into my driveway in his red pickup, "Boy, what the hell are you doing coming over to my house?" I chuckled.

"Well" he said looking at me while pulling up next to my truck, two SUVs behind him, "The Ghost Adventure crew heard about your report and wanted to hear it from you - get an interview and whatnot" David said hanging up. He was already outside of his truck and had shut the door. "GET OUT HERE AND OUT OF YOUR GARAGE!" he said waving me out. He looked like a goof, he knew I was in my garage. But my garage door was down and my three rectangle windows were tinted to where you couldn't see inside unless you had your face and a light pressed up against it. ' _It looks like he was yelling at no one the poor sap_ ' I chuckled pulling my garage door remote out of my pocket and pressing the open button.

 _However_. My chuckle went to surprise when I saw the people getting out of the SUVs were actually Billy, Aaron, and Zak from Ghost Adventures. Me being me I didn't look where I was stepping to get a closer look and I stepped on my creeper (the thing that slides under cars if you don't know) at the _perfect_ moment. Right when the garage door was open little more than half way, so they all got a perfect view of me stepping on it, pushing it against the side of the garage with a bang, and me falling on my back. Lovely start and way to introduce yourself. They all started to rush over to me when I went down with a thud and a big "ouff". Keep in mind they only rushed like three yards because my garage is to the side of my driveway and not attached to my house.

"Are you alright?!" David and everyone asked. I was rolling over to my side soon after hitting the ground to get on my knees and stand up. "Oh, I'm just checking to make sure the floor still works. Don't...don't mind me" I said with a groan and chuckle. I cracked my back real quick and looked at the three familiar but new faces in front of me. I took my right glove off and held my hand out to the closest, that being Billy, and introduced myself starting with him and ending with Zak.

"Damn, you've got a pretty sweet ride there! What're you doing with the engine?" Aaron asked.

"The original engine block had a crack so I decided to switch for one that doesn't have a big crack" I said with a smile. "So David here" giving him a quick look of 'you little turd' "called me practically when he was turning into my driveway. He mentioned something about my report?"

"Yes! We found out about your report from a couple weeks ago and came here to ask you a few questions, listen to what happened, and - if you wouldn't mind - we would like you to go back to the spot that it happened with us on our lock down." Zak answered.

How interesting, he's more attractive in person than on TV. This is going to be hard to concentrate I feel. "Oh I'd be happy to answer questions, no problem! I think I'd be fine with going back there too - depending on the details and what not of course" I said looking at the three of them. And then David at the end. But only for a second to give him a 'why must you do such strange, random things' before back to the Ghost Adventure crew.

I took my green button up off since it was a) dirty and b) hot because it's super thick material, then set it on my bumper. I noticed the guys changed their views from me, to me plopping the green shirt on my bumper, and quickly back to my body. But they were also quick to _try_ and not get caught looking. I can't blame them, the shirt was baggy on my body and hid my figure well. Now that it was off they could see my used to be all white tank top and coveralls, not buttoned over the shoulder but hanging down and buttoned. So like I was wearing pants with the flaps down and the straps were kinda just hoops hanging off of my hips. They could see my hourglass figure, I'm not the typical small hourglass figure though. Add some thickness for and from muscle, and slightly big-boned and bussomed genes blessed and passed down from my German and Irish ancestors.

We talked a bit about what would happen for the lock down, my car, and ghost hunting techniques and about their technology for a bit. "Hey, have y'all had anything to eat?" I asked them.

"Just breakfast this morning, we were planning on getting food after the interview at the old insane asylum. But we decided to stop by with the guiding hand and GPS of David, so we could try not to interrupt your day too much" Billy responded.

"Well I have a big pot of chili inside and some hotdogs I've been planning on throwing on the barbecue if the three of you - and you too David - want to have any. You're more than welcome to come inside for a drink and something to eat if you'd like" I offered with a warm smile. The three of them looked at each other quickly to see what they wanted to do. I already knew David was planning on eating if he didn't have anywhere to go, which I'm sure he doesn't if he had time to bring the three of them here. Zak seemed to be alright with it, Aaron seemed like he had no problem, and Billy seemed like he was trying to be polite but was on the fence. I mean he only just met me, I could've poisoned the food for all he knows. How else do you spice chili without rat poison?

"Yeah, I'm down for that" Aaron said with a big smile, which ended up anchoring the other twos answers, saying they would.

"Great!" I said smiling and looking at Billy, Aaron, and then Zak lastly, who I have no doubt in my mind was making me blush with just the eye contact. "I hope y'all like sweet tea" I said as we walked out of my garage so I could shut it, "I made two homemade pitchers just yesterday".

"Awe shit, Dwight! You made your sweet tea!" David said getting excited like a twelve year old. "And pies" I chuckled as walked up my porch stairs.

"Damn! You're turning Betty Crocker on us! Who are you? And please don't bring my friend back" David said holding up an arm to protect a swat of my gloves on his side.

"Welcome to my life, where my coworker David is not actually a 21 year old - but actually my adopted 12 year old child" I said looking back to the three men who were amused.


	2. Who You Gonna Call?

**AN:** _Let me know how you like the story so far please! :)_

Earlier that day

 ***Third POV***

The Ghost Adventure Crew were sitting down in a small back office just finishing up an interview they were holding with a woman. A nice, older lady named Maria who has been working here for a the past five years in one of the restaurants. Just as they were done packing up their equipment and getting ready to leave Maria stopped them.

"Oh! Have you been to the security office yet?" she asked looking up at the three men.

"No we haven't, we didn't know that there was security here with our research on this location. Is there anything that they might know?" Zak replied.

"Oh I'm sure you wouldn't have found it in your research online, the security here is relatively newer with all of the recent problems of kids starting to break into the shops. Before, it was just the old abandoned buildings so we didn't mind so much, they're just a bunch of kids seeking for simple thrills. One of their members were attacked I've heard - from what I've gathered it happened a week or so ago" which this new information had highly peaked their interest. They ended up going to where the security office was and asked some questions about their experiences. When they were done recording the interview with the main boss of the security team, Jim, Zak asked him how they could get a hold of the security officer who was attacked. They had learned that the officer was actually a she, and knew only her last name through Jim mentioning her by last name only: Jäger.

"Now, how would one go about contacting and reaching this security officer Jäger?" Zak asked quizzically. Jim was about to answer when another security officer was walking through the door and hear Zak mention her name. "Oh, Jägermeister? You looking for her? Oh- hey! You're from that TV show Ghost Adventures!" he said.

"Yep that'd be up, and would you happen to know how to get a hold of her? We need to interview her about the incident from the other week". Zak said looking between the two security officers.

"I can give you her cellular phone number, if that would help" Jim said.

"Oh, Jim, please! I can take you to her right now if you'd like. I'm just getting off my shift in a minute and I know where she lives" the unnamed officer offered.

"You're just gonna drive to her house and not even tell her you're coming over, Miller?" Jim said raising an eyebrow to his crazy antics.

"Oh, Donohue! You have no faith in my actions" he laughed before turning to the three, "I'll give her a call while I change over and let you know what she says to going over now - if you're able to of course!"

"That'd be amazing, thank you!"

"Alrighty, it's settled! Wait right here and I'll be out in a couple minutes" he grinned, knowing he wasn't going to even send a text until probably the last minute.

* _Fast forward to driving there_ *

Everyone was excited on their way to Jäger's house. David was because he was a fan of their show and because he loved bugging Dwight - one of many nicknames for her - by doing random stuff. This isn't the first time he randomly showed up to her house with no 'warning'. They were like family since they started working the same shifts together, like the mischievous cousins who get into trouble together. Aaron, Zak, and Billy all were excited to hear more about the event from the person who actually was there. And being guys they were wondering what she looked like, how old she was, if she was in the 'small and petite' or 'big and strong' category.

David called Aaron, having got his number before the lot left, and told him they were about five minutes away. Once he hung up on that phone call he called Dwight. He already knew she would be home, she told him she was planning on working on her car all day today. But he felt like he should at least tell her that he was on his way with some guests. After their little call and him standing outside of his truck he yelled for her to come on out of the garage. He could see with his peripheral vision that they had got out of the SUVs with Aaron and Billy carrying cameras.

"You probably won't be having the interview right this moment, she's probably covered in oil and grease working on her car. She'll likely ask to change out of it, she's been working on it all day" David said as he saw them drop their cameras to their sides and the garage door start to open.

Just as Aaron was about to say something they all directed their attention to the garage hearing a creeper hit the wall with a bang and a greased up girl falling flat on her back. They all went up to her to see if she was fine and alive, asking if she was okay.

"Oh, I'm just checking to make sure the floor still works. Don't...don't mind me" she said getting up with a hurt, sarcastic smile and chuckle. ' _Well...she's got a sense of humor_ ' Billy thought to himself. Aaron was glad to see she was alright, like the rest of the group. Zak was kind of surprised how fast she got up after hitting the floor so hard. David just kinda shrugged it off, he knew she would live. It's a fun life being David, it's all sarcasm and brotherly love. She took off her one glove, the other already having been taken off. "I'm Ruth Jäger, by the way. I don't know if you knew, but it's a pleasure to meet y'all" she smiled looking between the three men and held out her hand to Billy, who was closest to her.

"I'm Billy, nice to meet you Ruth" he said shaking my hand, it wasn't firm but still solid. Then came Aaron, "Aaron, nice to meet you" he said with a smile and a firmer handshake than Billy. Last came Zak, "I'm Zak, it's a pleasure to meet you - and on such short notice, we apologize for any inconvenience" he said with a 'Aaron firmness leveled' handshake. (Yes, you read that correctly). Ruth responded to each of them with a "Nice to meet you" and smile.

"Damn, you've got a pretty sweet ride there! What're you doing with the engine?" Aaron asked, in love with the black 1969 Chevelle behind her.

"The original engine block had a crack so I decided to switch for one that doesn't have a big crack" she said with warmth in her voice. "So David here" giving him a quick glance, "called me practically when he was turning into my driveway. He mentioned something about my report?"

"Yes! We found out about your report from a couple weeks ago and came here to ask you a few questions, listen to what happened, and - if you wouldn't mind - we would like you to go back to the spot that it happened with us on our lock down." Zak replied, not showing how mesmerized he was looking at her face. It was covered in oil, not a common look for a girl. But he liked it. So did Aaron and Billy when they looked from the Chevelle to her face as she spoke.

"Oh I'd be happy to answer questions, no problem! I think I'd be fine with going back there too - depending on the details and what not of course" she said looking at the three men. Then she took off her green button up, placing it on her front bumper. It was pretty baggy and saying it hid her figure would be an understatement. It revealed her overalls, buttoned but not on her shoulders. They were hanging down on the sides of her legs. If they were up on her shoulders you would be able to see her oily and grease spotted white tank top. Her tank top showed off her curves that were hidden when the green button up was on. It was just so big and baggy ' _it had to have been to her mid thighs_ ' Billy thought. ' _Damn, she's got some nice headlights_ ' went through Zak's train of thought as he fought not to just look at her figure and not her face.

They started talking about the Chevelle, the lock down, the technology, and you could see the sun starting to get low when Ruth asked "Hey, have y'all had anything to eat?"

"Just breakfast this morning, we were planning on getting food after the interview at the old insane asylum. But we decided to stop by with the guiding hand and GPS of David, so we could try not to interrupt your day too much" Billy answered for the crew.

"Well I have a big pot of chili inside and some hotdogs I've been planning on throwing on the barbecue if the three of you - and you too David - want to have any. You're more than welcome to come inside for a drink and something to eat if you'd like". The three men looked at each other, Ruth's kind and warm smile had already convinced Aaron, Zak was on board, and Billy was kind of skeptical.

"Yeah, I'm down for that" Aaron said with a big smile, which ended up anchoring the other twos answers, saying they would.

"Great! I hope y'all like sweet tea" Ruth said as they all walked out of the garage shutting it, "I made two homemade pitchers just yesterday".

"Awe shit, Dwight! You made your sweet tea!" David said getting excited like a twelve year old. "And pies" Ruth laughed as they walked up the front porch.

"Damn! You're turning Betty Crocker on us! Who are you? And please don't bring my friend back" David said holding up an arm to protect a swat of oily gloves on his side.

"Welcome to my life, where my coworker David is not actually a 21 year old - but actually my adopted 12 year old child" Ruth said laughing looking back to Billy, Zak, and Aaron.

' _She's pretty nice and laid back, I like her_ ' Zak thought as they walked inside her front door. She has a pretty decent sized house. Two stories tall, you could see a fenced in backyard, and a detached garage. When you walked in you were greeted with a giant living room to the left with a door to a office/study room, stairs to the second story slightly to the right in front of you, and on the other side of the wall with the stairs further right was a kitchen. It went from kitchen and into a dining room where it would connect behind the wall that covered the bottom of the stairs. Upstairs was where there was the bathroom, bedroom, and master bedroom with its own private bathroom, and another bedroom/collection room.

But you couldn't see that from just walking in. She slid off her greasy boots quickly, they weren't tied tight since she knew she was going to be lying down for most of her work. "Y'all are free to leave on your shoes as long as you didn't step in shit or oil" Ruth instructed the men. They all slipped off their shoes out of courtesy, and followed her into the kitchen. They all could smell how good the chili was on the stove. It made them that much more hungrier. Ruth grabbed some bowls and spoons and handed them to the four men, three standing awkwardly behind the island. All of them saying thank you as she handed them over. "Y'all go ahead and help yourselves to as much chili as your gut can handle" Ruth said with a small chuckle. She got out glasses and offered the lot drinks to go with their chili. "I'm gonna run upstairs and get out of these clothes before I die with all the heat from the garage and the chili cooking".

 ***Normal POV***

I ran up the stairs quickly and jumped in the shower real quick, not bothering to wash my hair since it was in a bun and I was wearing a bandana, so there wasn't any oil or grease really in my hair. ' _Thank God_ ' I thought. I've never had a shower this fast since when I was in boot camp. I quickly threw on some retro high-waist jean shorts, and a Coca-Cola shirt, and some black ankle socks. I put on some mascara, some liquid concealer to make my face even and not blotchy red from my shower, and a hint of natural looking blush. I threw my hair into a high ponytail and quickly made my way downstairs.

"Damn, that was fast" David said before taking a bite of chili, "your usual hour long showers went down to ten minutes - including getting dressed too. They teach you that in the Marines?"

"No all they taught us was how to eat crayons, and shoot blindfolded" I rolled my eyes as I got my bowl of chili.

"You were in the Marine Corps?" Aaron asked.

"Yep! Did eight years, straight out of high school" I said before taking a bite.

"Damn! What did you do while you were in?" Zak asked.

"My job was the machine gunner on the back of my helicopter" and then we all talked about the military, some of the military related investigations they've done and ended up talking about the interview. We decided to hold it in the morning since it was so late and already dark. It would be here at my house at ten in the morning, another day I had off thankfully.

I was talking to Zak about different times when we've both had paranormal experiences throughout our lives while Aaron, David and Billy started to talk history and collecting stuff from different periods of time in the living room. They migrated over some time ago to the other room. Which, the more they talked about history, David mentioned my collectors room with all my history collections. "Yo, Dwight? Mind if I show them your collection?" he asked from the room over.

"Go for it Davy Jones" I laughed as I turned back to Zak who was telling me about the places he wants to go investigate and how he is trying to find new locations to investigate. I gave out a laugh and said, "Well my house is haunted, you could always try here".

"And what makes you say that?" he said smiling with a laugh.

"Just the everyday spoonful of paranormal spooky scariness" I chuckled.

"'The everyday spoonful of paranormal spooky scariness'? Of course, how could I have forgotten about that step in the investigation" Zak laughed.

"Well! When I see shadows moving and hear noises at night - this isn't Ghostbusters!" I said throwing my hands up a little while giving out another small laugh, "I can't call anyone to solve my problem. There's no one in TC I can call".

"Now that's not true, look here...grab your phone and call this number...right...here!" Zak said pulling out his phone and looking something up. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and opened my contacts. I put the number on his screen in my phone but there was no name or anything. Just the phone number on a notes app.

"Alrighty, now where does this lovely number direct me to?" I asked with a eyebrow raised.

"That lovely number will direct you to someone in Traverse City if you ever need any assistance with your everyday spoonful of paranormal spooky scariness". I looked at him for a couple of seconds with a 'oh really now' facial expression. "What?" he chuckled.

"Is this your number, _Mr. Zak Bagans_?" I laughed.

"What! Nooooo, of course not!" he denied terribly on purpose.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep!" he said and then I hit the 'call' button and his phone started to vibrate from an incoming call. "Damn, well played. Well played" he said raising his glass of sweet tea as a toast before taking a drink.

"Well think of it this way - now you have my number in case you have 5000 questions about 'The life of Ruth and her everyday spoonful of paranormal spooky scariness'"

"Oh can I? Really?" he smiled.

"Yes, you have my permission"

"Then it's settled!"

"What is?" I said raising my eyebrow again with a chuckle.

"I shall think of 5000 questions to ask you! I will ask you the break of dawn, dusk, three in the morning when I'm raiding the fridge for snacks, anytime. Anywhere!" he said making us both laugh. I studied his face more, we were sitting next to each other at my island on my stools. But we were turned to face each other. He was pretty good looking, even more so now in person, and to think he's sitting here in my kitchen with me. We sat in a short silence, studying each, and then suddenly we heard the guys loud footsteps and talking coming down the stairs.

"Hey Zak! I think it's about time we head to our hotel rooms now. It's getting pretty late and I'm sure we all need sleep for the interview tomorrow since it's in the morning"

"Yeah, you're right we should get going soon" Zak said to the three who were now in the kitchen with us.

The three all packed up and we all said our goodbyes and thanked me for dinner before they left. David was considering staying the night, I could tell. I told him he was free to stay the night which he ended up doing. I live closer to work than he does and he works a day shift in the morning, so it all works out just dandy.


	3. You Like Starbucks Too!

A little bit later, after the three paranormal investigators left - and after some mutual gleeful freaking out with David, I heard my phone go off. I went to look at it and saw a new number pop up with a message saying ' _Hey! It's Zak, we just made it to the hotel'_ and then another message popped up _'How's the spooky level there now that we're gone? :p'_.I smiled and replied ' _Oh, it's super spooky, can't stop shaking :0_ ' when David came up to me.

"Oooooooooo! Why are you smiling Dwight? Talking to your boyfriend?" he teased.

"Oh I can't smile in my own house?" I laughed, "And _noooooo_ I'm not messaging my _boyfriend_ , you know very well I haven't got one of those"

"Well if you continue being so _rude_ you'll never get a boyfriend" he said holding up his hands to defend himself as I playfully smacked his arm. ' _This boy, I swear_ ' I thought. We ended up relaxing in the living room for a hour or so - actually watching an episode of Ghost Adventures. But my attention was divided since I was texting Zak during a good chunk of that time. Eventually David decided to go to my guest room to go to bed, and I decided now would be a good time to go to bed too. It was only almost one in the morning anyway. But that wouldn't stop me from taking a much needed shower beforehand. After my shower I said goodnight to David and texted Zak that I was going to bed. ' _Alright, sweet dreams! And try not to get spooked while you sleep :p'_ was his response. _'I'll do my best haha! Sweet dreams :)'_ was what I sent him before passing out on my bed.

I woke up early the next day so I could say goodbye to David before he left and make him a quick breakfast for the both of us. Nothing like eggs, toast, bacon, sausage, and orange juice to start your day. When David came down the stairs dressed in his security uniform I could tell he wasn't happy to be on day shift. Especially since he's always been on night shift and more of a night owl. But when he came into the kitchen his tired all to hell facial expression turned into a tired all to hell mixed with a 'Ooooo, food!' facial expression.

"Oooo, food for meeeee?" he yawned.

"Well you're not going to work tired _and_ hungry. That's just eeeeeevil!"

"Awwww thanks mom" he smiled sitting at my island on one of the stools.

"No problem son" I laughed as I divided the breakfast between the two plates I had set out. I grabbed two glasses out of the cupboard and the

orange juice, setting it on the island. We both ate our breakfast and I picked up the plates as David started to leave. He thanked me for the breakfast and left to go to work. I looked at the clock and saw that the clock said '5:30' and I let out a groan. ' _I need to learn how to actually sleep_ ' I thought as I cleaned the kitchen. Once I was done cleaning the kitchen I went upstairs and got dressed. It took me a while to figure out what I wanted to wear. I normally don't take long to pick out my outfit, but since they're interviewing me I can only imagine that they were going to film the interview. ' _I'm not going to wear shorts on national television...even though it's gonna be hot out_ ' I thought. I decided to wear jeans, a gray tank top, and my red converse. I was _not_ going to wear a long sleeved shirt if I was wearing pants in this weather. I get hot too quickly. The middle June weather is a little warm some years, and this year was no exception.

Around seven in the morning I decided to go over any questions I might be asked and how I would answer them. So that way I have a smaller chance of tripping over my words on national television. As I was doing that received a notification on my phone. Looking at it I found that it was Zak, ' _Did the spookiness let you get any sleep last night?_ ' and made me smile. ' _Nope, so I guess I'll have to drink ten 5 Hour Energies and three Monsters :/' was what I sent back before I put my phone back in my back pocket._

I decided to go get some Starbucks coffee even though I just ate. ' _I need something sweet, maybe taking a drive to get a frappuccino will help me calm down for this interview_ ' I thought. So I grabbed my wallet, keys, aviators and threw on my tan baseball cap that had the american flag on the front. I locked up and headed to my garage. I opened the door and moved the cherry picker out of the way. I was able to finish up my work in time yesterday, it was almost like magic with how everything ended up being timed the way it did. With the cherry picker out of the way I closed my hood that was still open and started it up. I'll never get tired of how it sounds each time I start it. As I was driving to the mall I felt my phone buzz in my back pocket, but ignored it since I was driving. When I was parked at the mall I looked at it and saw a text from my uncle saying that Gunner and Ammo were having fun with him. ' _I miss my pooches_ ' I thought as I responded to his message before putting my phone back into my pocket.

I walked into the mall and to the Starbucks shop. I got in the non-existent line and ordered my cold and sweet coffee. As I was waiting for them to make my drink I heard a familiar voice call my name "Ruth?!" and looking behind me I saw Aaron.

"Oh, hey Aaron! What're you up to?" I smiled.

"Oh I'm picking up coffee for me and the guys to start the day caffeinated" Aaron explained, "Getting your daily dose of 'wake me up' juice?"

"Yeah" I laughed, "I figured I had time to kill before the interview so I came to get coffee and go for a little drive now that I finished my work on my car yesterday"

"Oh you drove your Chevelle!? That car is like a dream on wheels! It's super badass, I remember as a kid I always wanted to have an old classic when I grew up" Aaron beamed.

"Well you're always welcome to go for a ride in it" I said, making Aaron look like a kid on Christmas day. "Like - for real?!" he asked to make sure I wasn't pulling his leg, which I assured him that he was. The lady said my drink was done and handed it me, which I thanked her and turned back to Aaron.

"Oh! I better order" Aaron said remembering his main mission, so he ordered real quick and we went back to conversing. "Did they drop you off here?" I asked.

"Oh, no - they're waiting in the SUV in the parking lot. Why?"

"Because I was gonna say if they dropped you off and went yonder over...yonder" I said with a laugh, "then I'd give you a lift in the ol' Chevelle". The lady called out saying that all of Aaron's drinks were ready. There were four of them and a wise man knows that two hands and four cups don't exactly work. He asked if they had anything to carry them in, to which the lady responded that they ran out of all their cup carriers the other day.

"I can help you carry them" I offered.

"Oh if you could that would be amazing, thank you!" Aaron said. I put my frappuccino in the crook of my arm and held onto the two blazing hot coffees with my hands. I'd rather risk dropping my drink, the fact that I didn't have to worry about it melting me if I spilled it was a plus. I followed Aaron out to the parking lot, still talking. I realized they parked a couple spots down from where I parked. They weren't hard to spot. There were only a handful of cars at the mall this early in the morning. Billy was in the driver's seat, Zak was in the passenger, and what was probably a cameraman was in the backseat.

 ***Zak's POV***

"Damn, what's taking him so long? Did he get lost or something?" Billy said rubbing his face, still very tired.

"I dunno man, maybe" I laughed, "Maybe there's a line?"

"Really? A _line_? There's like five cars in the parking lot, must be bustling" Billy sarcastically replied. "Maybe he ran into Ruth, that Chevelle looks exactly like hers, so maybe she saw him - he saw her?"

"Yeah I guess that could be true, but just because we see a black Chevelle in a city this size doesn't mean it's automatically hers" I responded while scrolling through some history about the Asylum on my phone. A couple of minutes go by and Billy spoke up, "I was right - there they are". I looked up from my phone and saw Aaron carrying two coffees and Ruth was carrying two coffees and what looked like a third was being held in her arm. ' _She looks really cute_ ' I thought looking out the window. When they reached the SUV they walked up to the drivers window and Aaron handed Billy the two drinks in his hand before taking the two out of Ruth's hands.

"It's about time, did you get lost?" Billy asked.

"Okay - so I ran into our interviewee at Starbucks! We had a _lovely_ conversation Billy, thank you _very_ much"

"I think it was a plot to keep us from getting caffeinated - that's what I think" Billy said matter of factually in a joking way.

"Damn, you got me! Better run before the cops catch me!" Ruth laughed, with a beautiful smile. The kind of smile that you know is full of genuine love and laughter, and it suited her more than just well. Then I remembered that we were going to ask Ruth if she was alright if we changed the interview location to the Asylum. "Oh! Ruth!" I said getting her attention, "Would you be alright if we switched the interview to be at the Old Asylum? We just thought about the switch this morning".

"Of course! That's fine with me. I'll point you to some hotspots and where everything happened" she replied. "Is it still for ten?"

"Yeah, unless you wanna go now and do it a bit earlier since it's... 9:05 right now" I said looking at my phone for the time.

"Alright, I'm down! Do you have any spot in particular you want to meet?"

"We don't know what it's exactly called or how to give exact directions but we know what area we want to- it's an abandoned part, so I'd say safest bet is to just follow us to wherever parking is best" I explained.

"Alright, cool beans. Aaron do you wanna ride shotgun?"

"Aw hell yeah I do!" Aaron said excitedly. Me and Billy both said "Hey where's our ride!?" and "Where's my ride?!"at the same time. Ruth laughed "Well Billy you're more than welcome to but you're driving. So Zak can come but someone needs to man the fort"

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know" Billy said before taking a drink of coffee.

I let out a loud "Wooooo!" before jumping out of the SUV with a camera and walking over to Aaron while Ruth started to get into the Chevelle, "Well, Billy you're the one that said you wanted to drive! So catch you later alligator!"

Ruth unlocked the passenger door from inside and I climbed into the backseat while Aaron sat up front. When she started the Chevelle I'm sure both me and Aaron were filled with a giddy boy feeling, because I know for damn sure that I was. Then we were on our merry way to the Old State Hospital.

 **AN:** Hello! If you have made it this far I would love to hear what you're opinion on this is so far. Is it yay? Is it nay? Please let me know! :)


	4. Unholy Scars

***Normal POV***

Zak was recording in the backseat during the short drive to the asylum describing that we were on our way to the Old State Hospital in Traverse City and about to conduct an interview. "And you might be wondering why I'm filming this in a strange spot! Well, if you look here…" he popped up between me and Aaron continued, "Aaron and I happened to have hitched a ride with Ruth in her _beautiful_ black 1969 Chevelle to our destination - to interview her!" He shut the camera off and brought his arm back behind the seat, but still leaning forward a bit in the backseat.

"You have arrived to your destination, thank you for choosing Jäger's transportation and feel free to leave a five star review on Yelp!" I said, making the three of us laugh as we got out.

We ended up starting the interview with a big tree and one of the old abandoned buildings as our backdrop. Zak was asking me questions first about how long I've been working here and the smaller stuff. He asked what kind of paranormal activities I've witnessed while working.

"And now…is the paranormal activity and strange occurrences - are they all in one spot, select spots at certain times?"

"Well there's a lot of paranormal activity all throughout these grounds during all hours I'd say. Night time being the most active. Whether it has to do with something on these grounds and because of the 'portal' to hell."

"A portal to hell? Here in these woods?"

"Uh, yes. Supposedly if you walk around the tree in a certain way you will open a portal to hell"

"Now…have you or anyone you know done this - this particular walk to open the portal?"

"Oh God no!" I said quickly, making everyone laugh, "But as far as I'm concerned there's more negative energy that you can feel throughout other areas - not in the woods. There's an eerie feeling when working at night, and even during the day at times. It feels like there is something _more_ than the spirits of people who lived and passed away here."

Zak seemed intrigued at what I said, "What do you mean by 'something more than the spirits of people who lived and passed away here'? Do you think there is something more…evil or…demonic so to say?"

"I have no doubt after what happened to be a couple weeks ago. If you'd like I can take you to where the incident happened and tell you what occured" I responded. Zak and the crew told me that, since we didn't have the interview yesterday, they wanted me to not tell them anything about the incident until the interview. "Alright, let's go!" was the simple response from Zak. I lead them to one of the old abandoned buildings. To the one that I was in to be exact. What other building would I take them to?

We made it to the steps of the building and I made it up two steps before I stopped dead in my tracks, just looking at the door. Aaron asked if I was alright, since he was walking behind me and noticed first. I barely noticed that he started recording again. Aaron asking if I was alright made Zak turn around and ask "What's wrong?" with concern. I shook off the bad feeling I was having "I'm… I'm fine. I just don't like this building. I'll explain when we get inside, I swear". We proceeded to go into the building, open and completely empty. Then once Zak asked me to explain what happened I started from the beginning, but tried keeping it short since Aaron was recording.

"I was working a night shift - midnight to eight in the morning. We had received a call that someone had seen a bunch of kids, about middle school to high school age was what the caller described. Only three of them was what the caller said. So I radioed in that I would check it out no problem, just a couple of kids, nothing to actually worry about too much." I explained as they all listened intently, "Well when I got to this building I saw no kids outside so I came inside expecting them to be in here…As soon as I stepped foot into this building…it felt like - it felt like I didn't belong here"

"Didn't belong? What do you mean?"

"It felt dark, malevolent, harmful, evil. I called out to the 'kids' telling them that they needed to show themselves or law enforcement would be involved to try and get them to come out of the shadows of hiding. _Well_. I yelled 'You better show yourselves now before I kick you out and I won't hesitate to get backup to make my job easier' out into the darkness. The only thing I had was my flashlight that was only illuminating the place so much…" I said starting to go into a trance and almost re-living in my head what happened.

"Ruth? Ruth?!" Zak called out, bringing me out of my small trance.

"Oh, yes! I was - I'm sorry, just got caught up in the moment is all" I explained.

"Are you comfortable with sharing what happened?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine with sharing" I gave a small smile before continuing, "but anyways…Once I yelled that…I heard a low, deep growl - it was clear as day and most definitely not quiet. It sounded pissed. Maybe because I was yelling at the kids - who either didn't exist or were long gone - and thought I was yelling at it? I'm not sure. But after the growl, my flashlight flickered and went dead instantly. Then…I felt a big force of _something_ push me right here, and all the way to the door, but inside still. I could feel it scratch my side while it pushed me"

"Oh God, that must've been terrible Ruth. I am terribly sorry that had to happen to you" Zak said with concern in his voice, "Did it leave any marks on you when that happened?"

"Yes, actually. The wounds are still there"

"The wounds are still there?!" Zak asked in disbelief.

"Yep they're right here" I said lifting the side of my shirt revealing my tattoo with three lines just about healed, "I find it strange that it did three claw-like marks through my tattoo on my side, of all places it could have scratched otherwise". Everyone was in disbelief at what the were looking at. It wasn't hard to see. Aaron brought the camera up to my side to get a better shot of the marks, and Billy, Jay, and Zak got closer to inspect the markings. As they were looking it over I looked up from the men surrounding me squatted down.

I was petrified, "Oh my God…" I said in disbelief, causing the crew to snap their gaze up to me.


	5. It's Time To Go, Now!

**AN:** _So, this chapter is going to be a short one. It's currently two in the morning right now and I don't think I have enough energy to write the next chapter tonight. So hopefully tomorrow or the next day more will be up! And thank you for reading this far! :)_

* * *

Zak and the crew all asked me what was wrong frantically, worried about my sudden change in tone of voice and choice of wording. "You don't see him?" I asked. Staring the seven foot something dark figure down. I didn't dare break my gaze with it.

"See what Ruth?! What do you see?!" Zak asked.

"Get your cameras, your equipment and point it over in that corner. Do it quickly, we're leaving now!" They did as I said and we quickly exited the building. As I was backing out of the building it disappeared into a cloud of black smoke. Once I saw it disappear and I was outside the building I walked away very fast. I didn't leave, just got some distance between me and the building. I intertwined my fingers together behind my neck, walking and whispering a prayer.

"Ruth!?" they all called, asking me what I saw, what happened, and if I was alright.

I finally brought my arms back down, and acknowledged them, "Zak, Aaron - guys! Listen…I need a couple seconds, I'm fine, just need a couple seconds. I want to get away from the building, can we go somewhere else right now? Please?"

They all seemed pretty concerned, I could tell in their faces and tone of voice. "Yeah - yeah of course! Let's walk this way. The shops aren't too far from here, let's go there, alright?" Zak said. And he was right, it was a few minutes to walk over to where the shops were. I noticed Zak tell Billy something before Billy went into a small jog towards one of the shop entrances. I didn't pay any attention to it it all, I was just trying to figure out what it meant. If that was the thing that scratched me. If it attached itself to me. So many questions are running through my mind right now.

I took a seat on one of the picnic tables. I sat on the table part, putting my feet on the seat part and running my hands over my head. Zak and the guys took a seat around the picnic table.

"Ruth?" Zak said sitting next to me, "What's wrong?"

"It was about seven-ish feet tall" I said surprising them, "Seven-ish feet tall, black-ish brown in color. It was giving off a smoky, cloud like thing off of its body - kinda like how dry ice does when you pour water on it. But the smoky part was black, swirling around its body. I…I - I have never seen anything that detailed and crystal clear before in my life. Its beady red eyes just…just staring into my soul it seems" I said looking first at Zak and then between the rest of the guys and him.

"Oh my God, Ruth…I - I'm so sorry you had to experience that. That thing…it scratched you, and you were willing to go back and face it. Not many are as brave as you are Ruth. That took a lot of courage and willpower to do" Zak said with a comforting tone of voice, using the hand closest to me to rub the my shoulder. I didn't even see Billy walk up to us.

"Hey, Ruth…here's a chocolate cupcake, maybe it'll make you feel better" he said handing me a chocolate cupcake with chocolate frosting.

"Oh! Thank you - you can never go wrong in the world as long as you have food and sweets" I said laughing. The other guys laughed or smiled, so that was good.


	6. Update!

Okay so please understand I'll be posting an update by the end of this week (probs tomorrow) but I primarily use Wattpad now! So head over to Wattpad and check my story out over there please! Or maybe check my We Happy Few story too ; )

I'll be open to Ghost Adventures one shot requests on Wattpad so I'll need ideas!

3


	7. Little Secrets

**Normal POV**

I took a bite of the cupcake that Billy had handed me and it seemed like the whole lot of them were still eager to ask me questions but we're respectful to let me calm down. "You're doing the investigation when - tonight?" I asked after swallowing the food in my mouth.

"Yeah" it seemed like everyone said out of unison before Zak spoke, "It will be held tonight, from dusk till dawn, in different locations through the Old State Hospital…uhh, .why? Is there something you haven't shared with us? Or would like to share with us?"

"Well, honestly Zak…" I said reshifting my body on the bench, leaning closer to him and the cameras, "...I want to show you something before the investigation. I've been deployed, seen combat, seen a lot of stuff and I've done a lot of stuff….Now….I have never experienced something as evil and malevolent as what is here on these Old State Hospital grounds." I started, getting the men before me more pumped up for the investigation and information it seems.

"So what you're saying is...this is nothing you've ever seen before? Now have you ever experienced anything paranormal before? Aside from this incident and the one that you reported?"

"Oh!" I gave out a small laugh, "Of course! Here most definitely - but I have experienced other paranormal activity throughout my life since I was a young kid living in this beautiful city right here"

"Now you said there is something you would like to show us? I hate to get off topic! But what is it you'd like to show us, and _before_ the investigation?" Nick stepped in with the new question.

"Yes, yes there is! Now I would be more than happy to explain this all at my house - of course if you don't mind! What I want to show you is there, and you could record some of the interview on the way there if that's fine with the lot of ya? I don't want to make things more difficult, it'll all make sense I promise" I offered, and watched the men look between each other and decided "Yeah! That..that would work."

We made our way to the SUVS and it was decided I sit in the back while we drive to my house. It'd be better to carpool so Nick, Aaron, and Zak could all hear what I had to say in the interview and also record it.

"Now what is it that you would like to show us that you have at your house Ruth?" Zak questioned.

"Well now that we're on our way I guess I could spill a couple beans," I chuckled with the rest who were in a good mood, "I have, with permission from my superiors of course, have been doing EVP and spirit box sessions within the buildings through the night when I'm on duty. Granted there's some calls for duty every once in a while, but long story short we can do it so long as we have all our duties done. I've taken pictures and videos on the land and in buildings" I explain seeing even more excitement on their faces. How do they even manage to do that? It's like smiling to the max but somehow they smile more sort of thing. But I thoroughly enjoyed seeing them happy and excited. It's fun hearing them all go "Ooooooooo!" And "Whaaaat?!"

"So what you're saying is you've got evidence? At your house?! And you never told us?" Aaron asked trying to see if what I was saying was what he was thinking. There was a hint of 'sooooo you're telling me you're hiding this little secret eh' joking tone.

I could tell that was the case when Zak piped up, "Yeeeeah, Ruth…" he said looking at me with a sly grin, along with Nick and Aaron, which Aaron tried but was driving and couldn't just stare at me on purpose like the other two. "Soooo when were you planning on sharing this...this _lovely_ little bit of information?"

"Uhhhhh" I started out, over exaggerating looking away and around as a joke making the guys laugh. I let out a fake nervous laugh mixed with a genuine laugh with the rest who were trying to keep a straight face, "...riiiiiiiiight nooooow, I promiiiise!"

I saw Zak just shake his head and throw his hands up some, clapping them against his thighs looking at a laughing Nick. "I….I don't get it, women work in such mysterious ways Nick" having us all laugh at Zak poking fun at me.

" _ **Indeed**_ they are Zak, these are facts to yet be debunked" Nick laughed. "But good news is we're about to pull in Ruth's driveway!"

I looked at Zak. He looked at me. We made eye contact and we both thought the same inappropriate adult joke about 'pulling into my _driveway_ ' and we just knew we both knew. "Don't you _even_ **dare** " I looked at him as his started to laugh like a man-toddler. "Whaaaat?!" he said laughing, as Nick and Aaron started laughing about the whole conversation. We pulled up and parked in my driveway, getting out with the rest of the crew in the other SUV behind us. I started walking towards my house with the guys, unlocking the doors to be greeted with two barking fur balls. My uncle must've dropped them off a bit ago when we were interviewing. Gunner and Ammo seemed to be alert with all the guys around. No surprise since they're retired police K-9's, but nothing a quick German command won't fix.

"Woah! You have dogs?! Where were they last time we were here? They look mean and vicious - like they're gonna bite Aaron!" I heard Nick say.

"Oh they were with my Uncle doing some exercise with children in schools - public relations and whatnot. They're retired police dogs, but there's only three for county here." I explained. We got everyone acquainted - dogs to Ghost Adventures crew, Ghost Adventures crew to dogs within a few minutes. I told the guys to make themselves at home and help themselves to anything in the cupboards or fridge while I grab all of my equipment and laptop from upstairs. It took me a few minutes to find my charger so I could plug it in since the battery was low. I brought everything down in time for everything to fall out of my grip and arms, straight into my kitchen island. Semi gracefully. Nailed it. Hopefully they'll decide to edit that out of the show, or if they don't then cool I guess.


End file.
